


One More Time

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: MGS Supply Drop 2017Wish #10 - VQuiet, A reunion, their last moment or a happy ending, I'll take anything!





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> I went for the reunion route with this one!

"Okay, let's pack up and get back to base!" 

The small team of Diamond Dogs began to gather up their equipment to load onto the helicopter, another successful mission down. It certainly wasn't anything as important as what the boss did but he helped with making them feel that way. As the rest of the team was loading up into the helicopter, they noticed that one of their teammates wasn't with them. The leading Diamond Dog of the mission looked around the area trying to find the missing Dog. Spotting him near a cliff wall, she walked over to him, ready to chew him out for ignoring orders and holding up the team.  

Once she approached him though, she noticed the paleness of his face and the slight gape his mouth had.  

Turning her line of vision towards what he was looking at, she saw that there was a crack up the cliff wall which had barely enough room for someone to fit into. Her eyes focused into the small cave the crack had made and saw that there was actually someone in there.  

A certain someone who was supposed to be dead by now. 

"Get Ocelot on the codec right now!" 

\--- 

Slowly opening her eyes and coming back to the real world, Quiet was greeted by the noise of beeping monitors and bright lights above her. Her vision was blurry and she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she was just having a fever dream.  

 _No... Please..._  Her mind, as was her whole body, was weak and she kept her eyes closed while attempting to ignore the tears that wanted to leak from her eyes.  _I shouldn't be here..._  

"Seems like you've awakened." 

Her hands balled into fists and her frown deepened even more upon hearing a familiar southern drawl. Quiet refused to open her eyes, not wanting to believe she was where she thought she was. 

 _I can't be back here... At Mother Base..._  

"You probably have some questions, don't you, Quiet?" Ocelot asked her, obviously not expecting a verbal answer. Shaking her head quickly, Quiet wished she'd wake back up in Afghanistan in her small cave, away from this place. 

"No?" His tone now with a hint of sarcasm. "I thought you'd at least want to know how the boss has been holding up since your departure."  

Those words tugged at her heartstrings and she hated Ocelot in this moment. Of course, he would use even now as some sort of mind game. He was well aware of the small mutual feelings between her and Venom and now he was trying to use it to get...  _something_  out of her, she wasn't sure what, and it was pissing her off. As much as she had missed Venom every day since she had to leave him, it just hurt too much anymore to think about him. 

Quiet had hidden out in the Afghanistan desert waiting for death to come to her but it never did.  

Not fully anyway. 

After she had left Venom in the sandstorm, her whole chest had begun to feel like it was on fire and her body eventually succumbed to fatigue. Her parasites had been in a frenzy all across her body and she wanted nothing more than to just die. Instead of offing herself, she had decided to let her body decay as punishment for her sins but her body wouldn't give in for some reason she couldn't figure out.  

She was supposed to die but death refused to come for her.  

Was it some weird mutation? These parasites were too odd and complicated to keep up with, who knew what they would do next?  

Hence why she left in the first place. 

The vision of seeing Venom's pained face looking up at her during the sandstorm appeared in her mind and Quiet bit her lip. She hated that that was the last way she had to see him before having to leave him. She didn't even want to think of the hurt he must have felt when he fully came to and she wasn't there. 

"You were found in a cave, barely moving."  

Ocelot's words pulled her out of her thoughts and she just wanted him to shut up. 

 _How can you not see I'm nothing but a huge danger to you all?_  

"We took you immediately to Code Talker and he went off on a tangent about how you shouldn't be alive." 

 _Exactly..._ _So_ _send me back..._  

 _"_ But after some time and through some sort of research he did-" 

 _Please...!_  

"You're in the clear." 

Quiet's eyes snapped opened and she sat up slightly, looking over her body. Her color was back and her skin wasn't raised up from her parasites anymore. Ocelot approached her bedside and she turned towards him. Gazing up at him, her mind was reeling, unable to fully process what he was saying.  

 _How... is this possible?_  

Ocelot slowly crossed his arms over his chest and gave her slight smirk. 

"It will take some time to get your strength back, but... Welcome back to the real world, Quiet." 

\--- 

As she sat up in bed, Ocelot filled her in some of the things around base that had happened while she was gone. Simple, small things, nothing that was truly detrimental to Mother Base. She hadn't expected him to give her full intel since even though he treated her better than Kaz ever did, Quiet knew he didn't fully trust her.  

It still felt nice to talk to him again though, even though it was, as always, one sided. He was one of the few people on Mother Base that would give her the time of day and although she never had really cared what everyone else thought of her, it was still nice to have  _someone_  to interact with. 

But then came the subject she did but also did not want to discuss. 

 _Venom..._  

"He's... He's been quieter since you left. It sort of seems like he's put himself into auto-pilot for the time being. He's not irresponsible enough to let it affect his work but the boss has been definitely keeping to himself for the most part." Ocelot told her and Quiet gripped the bedsheets she was seated on top of. Of course, she wanted to know how he was, but she didn't want to hear  _this._  Turning her head away from him, she tried to portray her feelings on this subject, that she wanted it to end, but he still pressed forward. 

"Seeing you may be what he needs to get out of this though." 

This  _was_ something she did want to hear. She'd love to see Venom again, even if it was immediately followed by them kicking her off the base. Quiet really didn't want the last time for them to be together such a sorrowful moment and that image of his hurt expression had never left her mind, not for a single day. 

She turned back towards him, her face slightly brighter and she nodded her head at him, hoping he could do this for them. Sitting back in his seat, Ocelot gave her that same smirk from before. 

"It would have to be done in secret though. It's for the best right now that your return isn't broadcasted all over base." 

Quiet nodded her head in understanding and her heart raced at the thought that she was very close to seeing Venom again. 

\--- 

Standing in her old cell brought back memories for Quiet and she bit her lip, processing this whole moment. Even though she hadn't been gone from base for a very long time, the life she led here felt like a different lifetime now.  

The way she would stretch out on her cot, taking in the warmth of the sun, her music blasting near her. Venom sometimes coming down to see her and to just relax with her in silence. It was amazing to her how their silence still made their mutual understanding of each other even easier. 

Coming back to the present, it was nighttime and Ocelot had been able to arrange it so that no guards would be walking this way on the Med Bay for the time being. She wasn't sure what he said to Venom but he said that he convinced him to come down here but didn't tell him why.  

Quiet at this point had most of her strength back and was able to cloak herself so he wouldn't immediately see her. She wasn't sure how she'd react upon seeing him so she was also turned away from the stairs. 

Eventually hearing footsteps getting closer and coming down the stairs, Quiet's heart raced and she gripped her hands together in nervousness. 

Could she really handle this now? 

 _Is doing this actually a mistake...?_   

"...Hello?" She heard his voice behind her and she almost lost it at that moment. 

Too late to back out now. 

Simultaneously uncloaking herself and turning towards him, she took in the sight of him.  

He didn't look any different, except a little more sullen. His expression was now full of shock as he stared dead at her. Venom didn't approach her or say anything though. It seemed like he was analyzing her, unable to comprehend what was happening. His lone eye scanned over her and his lips were slightly parted as he studied her. 

It was like he didn't believe she was real. 

Taking the initiative, Quiet stepped forward, slowly and carefully. She stopped in front of him and took his flesh hand into hers and stared up at him. This seemed to knock him out of any confusion he was having as he stared at their now conjoined hands. He looked up at her face, still not saying anything.  

All Quiet could hear at this point was the soft crashing of the waves against the pillars of Mother Base below them, not even his breathing. It was the cliché feeling of time had stopped around the two of them. She wanted,  _needed_ , to know what he was thinking right now.  

Dropping her hand, Venom eventually brought his flesh hand up to her face and rested it there, cupping her cheek. Quiet broke out into a sad smile as the two shared a look between them.  

This seemed to be enough proof for him since his next action was moving his hand from her face to the back of her head and his other hand reaching around her waist while pulling her close to him.  

If Quiet still had the need to breathe, all of the air in her lungs would've left her in that moment. She herself wrapped her arms around him and gripped the back of his fatigue shirt, her face buried into his neck. The scent of gunpowder, sweat and the desert filled her nose and it brought so much comfort with it. The way his body felt against hers, the way his hands gripped her, there was too much emotion overflowing her mind at this point that she gritted her teeth to try to keep it together. 

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, not moving, not speaking. Just taking in another. Quiet pulled away first and even though she let out a slight sob, she still had a grin on her face. She truly had thought she would never see him again. 

Venom's hands came to rest on her shoulders but she still held onto his shirt. She saw his gaze go over her form and then back up to her eyes. 

"...How?" He rasped out to her eventually but she only shook her head in response. He seemed to accept it, probably knowing he could get the answer out of Ocelot.  

"I..." He started but he stopped short, like he was unsure of what to say. "I really didn't think I'd ever see you again." Quiet gripped his shirt tighter at his words. 

 _Me too._  

"How long are you here?"  

To that question, she could only shrug in response. Quiet truly didn't know what her future was. If she could control it, she would stay here on base with Venom. For as long as she possibly could. 

"...I want you to stay." 

 _I want to too._  

She was surprised when he hugged her to his body again. She could hear him deeply breathing and she closed her eyes.  

"Don't leave me again." 

Quiet bit her lip and pulled him closer to her. 

 _Never._  

**Author's Note:**

> Parasites, how do they work? (Excuse my cheap no explanation route I went ;3 )  
> Thank you for reading!! I'm always pleased to write VQuiet~  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!!]


End file.
